The Green Suitcase
by Masked Pineapple
Summary: Snape and McGonagall are sent to find Dumbledore's Green Suitcase...written for 3rd Floor Corridor. oneshot


Originally written for my Charms homework on the third floor corridor. (if anyone wants the site, go to my profile)

Requirements:

500 word minimum

Snape

McGonagall

Red Cat

Green Suitcase

Proper use of Lumos and Nox

(and no…I don't own HP or any of the characters….although I would like snape…)

Severus Snape stared out the window into the dark and stormy night; rain pouring down as if there was no tomorrow. Now normally, Professor Snape would not have a window to look out of, as he lived in the dungeons, but at the moment he was in the highest tower of the castle, on a mission for Dumbledore: to find his green suitcase.  
Snape drew his cloak around him to keep out the chill and turned away from the window, glancing about the tower, which, as it was not normally used for anything other than storage, was not magically lit like the rest of the castle.  
"Lumos," he murmured, lighting the tip of his wand as he began to pick his way through all the odds and end piled around him, old travel trunks, a chest of drawers, a cracked mirror, an several boxes of items left by students long past. Snape began to move boxes aside, finding random odds and ends tucked about, he skirted around a metal shelf which, for some odd reason held quite a number of paint cans, why they were there, he didn't even bother to wonder, as he had learned long ago not to question the odder things found about the castle.  
Hearing the door open behind him, Snape turned around to see the Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway to the attic room, with a disgruntled look on her face.  
"Did you find the suitcase yet?" she asked, holding her sleeve in front of her mouth to avoid breathing in the excess dust, seeing Snape give a slight shake of the head, she sighed.  
"We finally convince Albus to take a vacation over the summer from all that he has to do and he insists that he has to have this green suitcase."  
Ignoring the comment Snape muttered about wanting revenge against them, McGonagall transformed herself into a tabby cat with markings around the eyes, similar to her own spectacles, and nimbly darted along the narrow passages created by the furniture, in search of that certain suitcase.  
A moment later, Snape heard a loud CRASH followed by an equally loud and angry yowl of a tabby. Snape turned around just in time to see a small red cat walking stiff legged along, leaving little red footprints behind, a moment later the cat transformed the now paint-covered Professor McGonagall.  
The corners of Snape's mouth quirked up in a slight smirk, "Having a bit of trouble, Minerva?" he asked casually, as though he were merely commenting on the weather. The transfiguration teacher scowled at him in reply and cast a quick Scourgify on herself.  
They began to rummage around again, finding several somewhat dangerous objects, including what seemed to be a rabid version of the Monster Book of Monsters, an armoire that would violently swing its doors if anyone came to close, a magical rat roughly the size of a terrier, and many more dangerous objects.  
With a snarl of anger Snape lashed out with his foot at the nearest object which happened to be a dark blue trunk. He paused a moment to consider the suitcase, then glanced over his shoulder, where McGonagall was still searching.  
He muttered a quick Nox and the room was bathed once more in darkness.  
"Lumos!" McGonagall said, lighting her own wand and not seeing as he dropped his own, "Severus, what are you doing?"  
He merely glanced at her and said rather impassively, "My apologies, I dropped my wand," he gestured at the wand on the ground. Her response was just an odd look before she resumed her search.  
Once her back was turned, Snape stooped down snatched up his wand and silently hissed a color-change charm on the suitcase.  
"Minerva, I've found the suitcase," he called over his shoulder.  
Walking over to him, McGonagall glanced at him, "But we had already searched over here…."she pondered  
"Must have missed it then…" was his only reply, the corners of his mouth lifting in a slight smirk as he levitated the now-green suitcase from the tower room.

Padfoot


End file.
